Momobana Lolo
Momobana Lolo is one of the main Cures of Smile Pretty Cure! Portal and the better fan replacement of Hoshizora Miyuki. Her alter ego is and her mascot is Mitty. Personality Unlike her opposite counterpart, Hoshizora Miyuki, Lolo is good-natured, studious, trendy, and daring. As one of her favorite interests, she have favored Snow White, her fairytale book. Lolo often cares to take advice from the fairies, but can sometimes be naive and dopey, when Yayoi and Akane are not around, as she takes the third lead role. To Miyuki's dismay and Reika's similarity, Lolo is savvy to solve her mind, after she is puzzled. She is sometimes impatient a bit when another person was taking his or her slow time. Miyuki rather have a hard time with Lolo, as she commits an argument with her; for example, Lolo chooses Miyuki to become the wicked witch, while she becomes Snow White. Lolo does not tease Miyuki very often, along with Reika; however if she thinks that she dislikes how Miyuki taunts her, Lolo argues in a serious manner. Lolo was described as polite, but can make Miyuki paranoid, if she (Lolo) is invited by the Cures for either an importance of homework, or a relaxation day. Lolo carries a small love interest on Hiroto, one of the most popular idols. Like Akane, Lolo is very talented of cutlery arts. Lolo lives in a bakery that her parents run, dubbed as TamaRingo. When her parents are not around at the store, then Lolo will take care of her siblings and the store. Relatives History Appearance Cure Flora Shimmering and shining, the spring of hope, Cure Joy! チラチラ輝く春の希望！ キュアキュアジョイ！ Chirachira kagayaku, haru no kibou! Kyua Joi! is Lolo's Pretty Cure ego. She wields a particular element of nature, and she carries a pink flower as her signature icon. She is known to represent as Snow White from the fairy tale, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. Etymology -Part of the surname is and . "Momo" is a Japanese translation to "peach"; it's fits for Lolo's pink color scheme. "Bana" is a different spelling for "hana", which derives from the Japanese version of "flower". They combine as "peach flower", respectively symbolizing Lolo's pink flower icon. Because of this, she is one of the seven Cures to belong to Nanairogaoka, which literally represents seven, main colors. is a common nickname for a female, but this name is also known as various of informal slang terms, such as "goofy" in Hawaiian language, "low rider", "breasts" in French slang, "penis" in Guayanese slang, and an abbreviated version of "laughing out loud obnoxiously". To appropriately fit in the character, Lolo was defined as "lotus flower" in Old Greek origins. It could mean various of translations in Nigerian, Germanic, etc. They are together formed as "peach flowered lotus". Cure Joy defines happiness. Trivia *Lolo bears some personalities of Yukimori Ringo from Lilpri: **They both favored pink as their colors. **They both adored the tale of Snow White. **They have more than one younger sibling (Lolo have only three younger siblings and four younger cousins, while Ringo only have seven younger twin brothers). **They both have a crush on a male idol singer (Hiroto and Wish). **Their parents own a bakery. *Lolo is the first Cure to have freckles. *Her early surnames are labeled as Hoshihana, Hanaboshi, and Hanabuki, which are later scrapped. Gallery 1-Cure Lovely.jpg|An early version of Cure Petal Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Cures Category:Fan Cures Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Portal Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Portal Characters Category:Smile! Portal Cures